


Post Nubila Phoebus

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: Zalbaag wakes in a strange place.
Relationships: Zalbaag Beoulve/Wiegraf Folles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Post Nubila Phoebus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ex Ornamentis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410552) by [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier). 



_\--Zalbaag--!_

He lay flat on his back, struggling for air as if he’d had the wind knocked out of him. All was darkness, still-- had he been struck down? Or did his mouldering wreck of a body still fight somewhere, dragged along on puppet strings controlled by an unseen hand?

Ramza--

And all at once his breath came back to him. Zalbaag sucked in a great gasp, and it was as if a spell had broken, jolting the world into motion again. Or perhaps the world had only come to be the moment he opened his eyes to sunlight and birdsong.

He sat up quickly, but carefully, fully expecting to feel the aching soreness of hours-old bruises and strained muscles as usually followed a hard battle. Or worse: his youngest brother was a formidable swordsman and he recalled their last meeting being nothing less than a fight to the death. But a cursory patting of his hands down his chest and abdomen revealed no injuries, mortal or otherwise.

He was wearing a simple white garment like a priest’s surplice, belted at the waist and reaching down to his calves. Of his armor-- or any other creature, human or animal-- there was no sign. Just endless rolling hills and grass green as springtime when winter’s snows had finally melted for good and the sun was beginning to show its face again.

Getting to his feet was easier than it had been in some time: the clicking in his knee from when he’d tumbled off his mount into a ravine on the way to Besselat was gone, and the scar on his shoulder no longer pulled when he moved his arm. He started forward, barefoot, and though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something had gone wrong somehow-- where were his brothers? His men? The War?-- he found himself simply enjoying the sun on his shoulders and the earth at his feet. 

He walked for some time, eventually coming to a place dotted with trees in which birds called to one another. He knew he’d come far, but he felt neither weary, nor hungry, nor thirsty. In fact the peace of this place was so soothing, the feeling of rightness was so strong, that when he spied another man walking through the trees and immediately recognized the set of his shoulders, the light glinting off of his straw-colored hair, he felt no fear, felt in no danger at all. 

Wiegraf had seen him and turned to face him, but stood and waited for him to approach. There were no shouted threats, no barbs to trade. There were no words in this place at all. 

Zalbaag suddenly realized where he was.

Perhaps as a mortal man he’d have found some tears to shed for the life and the world forever tumbled out of his reach. But here, he knew all was as it should be. There were no more orders to give or obey, no more battles to fight. The blight and corruption creeping around every corner of his life had been burned away, his hands finally washed clean of blood. 

He met Wiegraf’s eyes. There were no enemies here, either. There was no struggle. No pain.

Only rest.

At last, rest.

The two men walked on together, the dappled sunlight through the trees looking like flecks of gold left in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of reading CorpseBrigardier's "Ex Ornamentis" and "Ex Corporis" and a conversation in the FFT discord server that went basically, "These two need a happy ending and if you're not gonna do it then I will."
> 
> You can support me and my work and find links by visiting Jaydeefaire.carrd.co.


End file.
